Love Sick
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Katakanlah Cinta Yang Ada di Hatimu Sebelum Semua Terlambat, Pair HanChul


Tittle: Love Sick

Author: Kim Chi Hee

Cast: HanChul forever

Warning: Boys Love, dan bahasa yang super duper LEBAY luar binasa, dan seperti biasa TYPO bertebaran (padahal mata udah 4 =o=)

Note: FF ini terbentuk karena kegalauan saya mendengar hoax sialan itu. Semoga pembaca menikmati, dan semoga hoax itu tidak terbukti. Buat unn Choco maafkan saengmu yang membuat FF nista ini T^T

Okeh this is it!

* * *

><p>'<p>

'

* * *

><p>Heechul berjalan menyusuri tiap sudut kamarnya. Terasa begitu sepi dan dingin. Ia memandang kalender yang terpajang di atas meja. Senyuman miris tersungging di bibirnya. Heechul mendekati kalender itu, tangannya terulur meraih benda mungil itu.<p>

Dengan gerakan perlahan Heechul membuka satu persatu, lembar demi lembarnya. Berharap penglihatannya salah. Berharap waktu yang terbuang tanpa orang itu salah. Berharap kalau semua kesendirian, kesepian dan rasa sesak yang membuatnya depresi itu akan segera berakhir.

Ternyata tidak! Penglihatannya tidaklah salah, kalender itu tidak salah, hari berganti bulan dan kemudian berubah tahun. Semuanya tidak salah. Heechul meletakan kembali benda itu ke tempat semula. Heechul mendongakan kepalanya, berharap cairan bening itu tidak terjatuh.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan keinginannya untuk teriak. Meneriakan suara hatinya yang sakit dan pilu. Rasanya ia ingin mati sekarang. Kenapa? Mungkin menurut beberapa orang ingin mati itu adalah hal terbodoh, tapi menurutnya mati merupakan jalan yang tepat untuk bisa melupakan semuanya, terutama tentang orang itu.

Orang itu –laki-laki yang selalu memenuhi hari-harinya dulu, laki-laki yang selalu bersamanya, laki-laki yang selalu ada tiap dia butuh kehangatan dan cinta. Heechul memejamkan matanya –berharap rasa sakit di hatinya lenyap. Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul kembali membuka matanya. Setitik air mata akhirnya lolos juga.

Heechul kembali melirik ke arah kalender di hadapannya. Tanggal yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua insan. Tanggal suci bagi orang itu dan wanita itu. Besok. Tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Tidak bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar –atau mungkin selamanya. Berharap esok tak akan ada lagi, berharap hari esok tak akan datang. Kaki Heechul melemas , tidak ada gairah. Perlahan ia merosot terjatuh. Ia menekuk kakinya, memeluknya erat.

Tidak bisa, Heechul bukanlah pribadi yang lemah dan cengeng. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau menangis, bahkan meraung-raung. Tidak bisa, hanya tatapan kosong dan bibir bergetar yang menyiratkan kepedihan dan luka di hatinya. Heechul berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak bisakah waktu berhenti? Tidak bisakah semuanya kembali?" Lirih Heechul.

Ia menarik napas panjang –mencoba menguatkan hatinya. "Bukannya mati lebih baik jika harus mengalami ini." Lagi-lagi senyuman miris tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau selalu bilang ingin mati adalah keinginan terkonyol, tapi menurutku mati merupakan solusi yang tepat bukan? Besok pernikahanmu, besok kau akan menjadi mempelai pria yang gagah dan tampan." Heechul melepaskan pelukan di kakinya dan membiarkan kakinya berselonjor di lantai yang dingin.

"Ah, aku menyesal waktu dulu tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu." Heechul mendongakan wajahnya. "Semoga kau bahagia Hankyung, oh atau bisa kupanggil kau Hangeng?"

"***"

Hangeng tersenyum miris melihat undangannya sendiri. Sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna biru safir, menampilkan gambar wajahnya dan wajah seorang wanita dengan wajah oriental. Hangeng meletakan undangan itu ke atas meja.

Hangeng mendesah pelan, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ada sebersit perasaan sedih dan sakit menghantuinya. Sangat sakit. Bahkan hanya untuk bernapas saja sulit.

Hangeng berjalan ke arah rak bukunya, tempat dimana kumpulan album-album kenangan bersama dirinya dan orang-orang yang paling disayanginya. Hangeng tersenyum kecil saat melihat sebuah album foto bersampul merah di depan dan hitam di belakang.

Hangeng mengambil album tersebut dan membawanya menuju sofa di kamarnya. Hangeng tersenyum kecil saat membaca tulisan pembuka di album tersebut. Tulisan hangul yang cukup rapi, walaupun Hangeng orang Cina asli, namun beberapa tahun hidup di Korea melatihnya untuk bisa bicara maupun membaca hangul dengan lancar.

"_**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TAN HANGENG."**_

Hangeng membukan lembar pertama menampakan foto dua orang anak laki-laki sebaya memakai pakaian wanita dengan wajah coreng moreng cat. Hangeng tersenyum saat melihat wajah seseorang yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya di foto itu.

"Kau ingat Heechul, ini saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Kita ditugaskan untuk membuat pertunjukan sulap yang akhirnya berakhir menjadi pertunjukan banci-banci bodoh."

Hangeng kembali membuka ke lembar berikutnya. Nampaklah dua orang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sebuah bar dengan berbagai macam minuman keras yang tersaji di atas meja tersebut. lagi-lagi Hangeng tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu.

"Kita berdua tukang mabuk, kau selalu mengajakku mabuk, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu menurutinya. Kita biasa mabuk sampai pagi. Rasanya kejadian itu baru berlalu kemarin."

Hangeng kembali membuka lembar demi lembar dari album foto tersebut. senyuman kecil selalu tersungging di bibir tipisnya saat terpampang foto-foto antara mereka berdua –antara dirinya dan Kim Heechul. Laki-laki yang dianggapnya sahabatnya, sahabat karib, atau apapun yang bisa ia ungkapkan –untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka.

Bahkan terkadang muncul foto-foto mesum mereka. Foto-foto yang menampakan tubuh bugil mereka saat mabuk. Hangeng tertawa lirih melihat itu semua. Kejadian dan memori itu semua menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Memori itu berkelebat seakan-akan kejadian tersebut terulang lagi.

Kejadian dimana mereka berdua bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, mabuk bersama, berjalan-jalan bersama. Menangis, tertawa bersama. Hal yang sangat ia rindukan di beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Aku rindu denganmu. Cukup sulit menjelaskan hubungan kita. Tapi jujur, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku menderita saat jauh darimu." Setitik air mata meluncur jatuh dan membasahi album foto tersebut.

Hangeng terdiam sesaat. Ia sama sekali tidak berusaha menghentikan aliran air mata yang terus turun dari sepasang matanya. Hangeng menutup album foto itu dam menjatuhkannya sembarangan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, menutup erat matanya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali Heechul, apakah kau tahu rasa sakitnya melebihi dari orang tertusuk? Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu karena kau pernah tertusuk pisau saat menolongmu dari preman brengsek yang mengerjaimu." Hangeng meletakan sebelah tangannya –menutupi wajahnya.

"Apakah kau akan datang besok?" Gumam Hangeng.

"***"

"Aku mau datang Hankyung, aku mau datang. Aku ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya." Jerit Heechul histeris.

Pertahanan Heechul akhirnya runtuh juga. Heechul yang terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang kuat kini berubah menjadi Heechul yang teramat rapuh. Air mata membanjiri wajah cantiknya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Tangannya mengepal –menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Hankyung! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Aku tidak bisa tanpamu! Aku sakit tanpamu. A.. a..ku…" Suara Heechul mulai serak. "Aku rapuh tanpamu."

Heechul mengusap kasar air mata yang ada di pipinya. "Tapi, jarak antara Korea dan Cina itu cukup jauh juga yah?" Heechul tertawa kecil disela-sela tangisnya.

"***"

"Aku tahu Korea dan Cina itu jauh, tapi tidak begitu jauh kalau kau naik pesawatkan? Kau selalu takut kalau disuruh naik pesawat." Hangeng mengambil sebuah rajutan berwarna merah dari dalam lemarinya. Lalu setelahnya kembali terduduk di sofa yang tadi di tempatinya.

"Warna merah adalah warna kesukaanmu, dan syal ini terlambat kuberikan kepadamu." Hangeng memeluk syal itu erat. "Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu yang terakhir, tapi bodohnya aku sudah keburu pergi."

"***"

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri sebuah buffet dengan begitu banyak miniatur action figure dari tokoh-tokoh anime kesukaannya. Heechul memandangi satu persatu action-action figure tersebut. senyuman lembut terkembang di bibirnya.

Saat menyapu semua koleksinya, pandangan Heechul terhenti pada sebuah action figure tokoh superman. Ia mengambilnya dan membawanya serta menuju ranjangnya. Heechul duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menyilakan kakinya.

"Aku ingat saat terakhir kau memberikan ini pada hari ulang tahunku." Heechul memperhatikan boneka yang ada di tangannya dengan seksama.

Ia menelusuri tiap lekukan yang nampak di atas boneka itu. "Apa kau merindukanku Hankyung? Jujur saja aku sangat merindukanmu."

"***"

"Apakah cerita romeo dan juliet yang pernah kita tonton benar-benar ada?" Gumam Hankyung sambil melihat folder foto yang ada di ponselnya menampakan sebuah foto antara dirinya dan Heechul yang tengah berpose di dalam gedung bioskop .

Hangeng tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian itu. karena sesaat setelah mereka menonton film bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat itulah ciuman pertama mereka terjadi. Ciuman yang lembut dan indah.

Hangeng tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya pelan. "Bibirmu manis sekali."

"***"

Heechul memegang bibirnya pelan, seperti terasa seseorang tengah menyentuh bibirnya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang ke beberapa tahun silam. Saat dimana dirinya dan Hangeng berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ciuman yang sangat indah dan lembut menurut Heechul. "Aku ingat kejadian itu, Hankyung."

"Aku menyesal, aku menyesal seumur hidup karena kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu. Andai aku bilang yang sejujurnya kepadamu, aku yakin kejadiannya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini." Senyum miris terukir kembali di bibir indah Heechul.

"***"

"Aku selalu menunggumu menyatakan cintamu. Aku memang orang bodoh yang selalu menunggu, tapi apakah selama ini kau tak merasakannya? Apapun yang kulakukan untukmu dipenuhi dengan cinta. Cinta yang berasal dari sini." Hangeng menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tak pernah mengungkapkan cintanya."

"***"

"Bahkan aku baru tahu perasaanmu sekarang, aku baru menyadarinya Hankyung, aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh. Maafkan aku karena aku selalu mengelak dari rasa yang kurasakan." Lagi-lagi air mata yang sudah ditahan oleh Heechul terjatuh begitu saja.

"Mungkin kata maaf dan cinta sudah terlambat untukku." Heechul menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

'

'

'

'

'

"Kuharap, kisah kita tak akan berakhir." Seru Heechul dan Hangeng yang entah mengapa bisa bersamaan. Walaupu tubuh mereka terpisah, namun entah mengapa hati mereka selalu terhubung. Terhubung oleh sebuah benang merah yang sudah ada sebelum mereka diciptakan, dipertemukan, dan dipisahkan oleh takdir.

'

'

'

'

'

_**Kisah cinta romeo dan juliet sama indahnya dengan mereka berdua. Bedanya, mereka berdua tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui perasaan mereka. Mereka pasangan terbodoh yang pernah ada.**_

Hangeng berdiri di depan cermin besar. Setelah mematut dirinya beberapa lama di depan cermin, Hangeng memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju meja belajarnya yang atasnya terpajang sebuah pigura yang memperlihatkan dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berangkulan sambil tersenyum.

Hangeng mengangkat pigura itu, mengamatinya sekilas. "Aku rindu padamu. Semoga kepergianku dan pengorbananku hari ini bisa membuatmu bahagia." Seru Hangeng ambigu. Setelahnya ia mencium pigura tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya –berkhayal kalau yang sedang ia cium saat ini adalah orang yang sama di dalam foto tersebut.

Air mata perlahan meleleh dari matanya membasahi pigura tersebut. Suara ketukan di pintunya-lah yang menyadarkannya dari kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya ibunya.

Hangeng menoleh. "Sebentar lagi ibu. Ibu tunggulah, aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Ibunya tersenyum lembut, mengangguk pelan kemudian berlalu ke luar kamarnya. Setelah memastikan ibunya telah menghilang dari pandangannya Hangeng beranjak menuju meja belajarnya kembali dan membuka laci yang ada di bawahnya.

Ia mengambil sebotol obat tanpa merk. Ia menatap botol itu sebentar, menarik napas panjang –menguatkan hatinya. Setelah yakin, ia membuka tutup botol itu dan mengeluarkan berbutir-butir obat berwarna putih dari dalamnya. Dan dengan sekali teguk obat itu diminumnya.

Senyuman getir terkembang di bibirnya. "Semoga kau bahagia Kim Heechul, maafkan kau karena aku begitu bodoh, mungkin adalah orang yang sangat bodoh yang pernah kau kenal."

"***"

Heechul mengambil jaketnya dan memutuskan keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Ia berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik di telinganya. Ia sengaja memutar dengan maksimal –berharap segala macam rasa peyesalan dan sakit hatinya menghilang.

Heechul melangkahkan kainya tak tentu arah. Sesuka kakinya melangkah, kesanalah ia akan pergi. Heechul memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Tersenyum getir sambil sesekali menendang-nendang kerikil yang tak sengaja diinjaknya.

Heechul berhenti sebentar saat melewati sebuah pertokoan. Pertokoan yang memuat banyak kenangan antara dirinya dengan Hangeng. Memori-memori lama tentang Hangeng kembali berputar di otaknya. Serasa mengajaknya untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

Air mata hampir menetes dari mata Heechul kalau saja ia tidak menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Keadaan di sana sedang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang. "Pantang bagiku untuk menangis di depan umum. Kau tahu itu kan Hankyung?" Heechul kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Heechul berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah gedung. Gedung yang dulunya menjadi tempat kesukaan mereka berdua jika tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Heechul tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung itu.

Kakinya terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga di belakang gedung itu. satu tempat yang ditujunya, yaitu atap gedung. Tempat favorit mereka berdua saat malam dan hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan soju sambil melihat bintang.

"Apakah sakit kalau jatuh dari sini?" Tanya Heechul saat ia berhasil menginjakan kakinya di atap gedung itu.

"***"

Hymne pernikahan mengalun indah. Hangeng saat ini tengah berdiri di depan altar –menunggu mempelai wanitanya. Akhirnya pintu gereja terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita yang memakai gaun pengantin indah berwarna putih serta tudung kepala satin yang menutupi wajahnya. Disampingnya, ayahnya berjalan menuntun dirinya.

Hangeng tersenyum, entah apa maksud dari senyum itu, Ia tersenyum sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Setelah mempelai wanitanya sampai tepat di depannya Hangeng mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh wanita itu.

Hangeng tersenyum dan membawa wanita itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Seorang pendeta menunggu mereka dan mulai menucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka.

"***"

Heechul menutup matanya erat. Ternyata air mata kembali menetes dari matanya. Heechul terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga mencapai pagar pembatas atap. Heechul membuka matanya saat tangannya bisa menyentuh pagar itu.

Heechul meremas pelan pagar itu. ia mendesah pelan –menguatkan hatinya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat dua ekor burung bermain tidak jauh dari sana. Tampakburung-burung itu senang sekali dengan kegiatan mereka. Suara cicitan yang terdengar di telinga Heechul membangkitkan kembali kenangannya.

Heechul mengangkat kakinya menaiki pagar itu dengan perlahan serta senyuman miris yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"***"

"Apakah kau bersedia tuan Tan Hangeng?" Tanya pendeta itu.

Hangeng tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit di dadanya membuatnya meredupkan senyumnya tiba-tiba. Kepalanya serasa berat, pandangannya mengabur. Kakinya lemas bahkan hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Hangeng memejamkan matanya sambil meremas dada kirinya.

Perlahan tubuhnya mulai merosot. Lagi-lagi senyuman miris tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tidak bersedia." Ucapnya terbata. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk yang membuat semua orang disana panik dan berteriak histeris.

"***"

Heechul memjamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa kulitnya dan dalam sekali gerakan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari sana. Tubuhnya terus melayang jatuh hingga akhirnya menyentuh tanah dengan senyuman miris masih setia tersungging di bibirnya.

"SEMOGA KAU BAHAGIA." Itulah ucapan mereka untuk yang terakhir. Mereka berdua telah memutuskan mengakhiri hidup yang singkat ini. Dan semoga mereka bisa jujur pada perasaan mereka di saat dan tempat yang berbeda.

_**Cinta yang kita rasakan akan sangat sakit jika kita memendamnya. Utarakanlah perasaanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jika semuanya terlambat, bahkan dunia saja akan terasa berhenti.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'<strong>_

_**'**_

_**SHOW YOUR LOVE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'<strong>_

_**'**_

_****_Apa ini? ini apa? sumpah! bikin ini aja udah berlinangan air mata #LEBEH

sekedar prosmosi buakakakak bagi kalian yang ingin bergabung (ini bahasa apa? ==a) sama para Hanchul defender lain silahkan like fp HANCHUL CORNER FANFICTION kkkkkkkkkkkkk~ kamsa


End file.
